Silver Key Locations (Fable III)
Silver Keys can be found in various places in Albion and Aurora, just waiting for the Hero to collect them. The keys are scattered throughout the world, meaning the Hero will have to search far and wide. Once enough keys have been collected, the Hero can open special chests with special rewards inside. Bowerstone Castle *In the gardens of Bowerstone Castle, behind a statue in the annex to the left (when facing away from the castle) of the Tomb of the Hero of Bowerstone. *(Catacombs) In the underground cavern, in the first cul-de-sac on the left after entering from the Catacombs. Bowerstone Industrial *(Sewers) In Bowerstone Industrial you'll find a crane alongside the river just across the bridge from The Riveter's Rest (Pub). Run down the stairs under the crane and enter the door to find a section of the Sewers. Turn right as you enter to find this Silver Key near some metal bars. Note: This door was used in the quest One Ring to Find and is not the one used to access the Resistance HQ. *In the factory near the docks, through which you escape in order to hijack the boat to get to Aurora, (depending on choices, this may become the sewage treatment plant) there are two stairwells. The one closest to your entrance point has an elevator at the top, with a key inside. *(Cesspools) In the Cesspools (accessed through a hatch in the Woodle-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion, across from the orphanage/brothel) not far down the tunnel after you jump down a long shaft there is a breakable wooden wall on the right where the path forks. *Near the sewer tunnel to Mourningwood, there is a factory with a staircase inside on the left leading up to parallel catwalks with a bunch of steam vents. You have to work your way around this mini puzzle by flipping the switches to shut off the vents so you can reach the key. This is the factory where The Voice starts if Understone has been downloaded. Bowerstone Market *In the backyard of the house Hauteville Heights. The house on your left, just before the wall on the road to Bowerstone Castle. *Head towards the statue of Logan from the clock tower and run right to the end of the bridge, turn right, go down the stairs, and the key is behind you at the end of the docks, hidden behind some crates. *(Hideout) Inside the Hideout, near the previous key. This can only be accessed during or after the Crime & Punishment section of the quest Weight of the World. Just follow the hallways until you get to the prison cells. In the second room of prison cells there is a door to the right, open it and head down the stairs. Turn left at the bottom and the key is in the next room. It is rumoured that you can only reach the key during the quest involving the Hideout, but this has proven to be untrue; barring glitches, the Hideout can be accessed at any time after completion of that quest. Bowerstone Old Quarter *Nightshade House, top floor. The house is along the right-hand side of the road leading to the top of the bridge. *Head out the main gate towards the water and turn right. You will see it next to a big tree, next to the clothes line. Brightwall Village *To the left of the Brightwall Academy, you have to navigate around some bushes to reach it. *Under the bridge next to the cottage, the Spurious Nuttock, to the far left where you enter the map. This is the cottage across the bridge outside the village. *Behind the betting table for the Chicken Races, which is next to the House of Cluck. *(Reliquary) In the Reliquary beneath the Brightwall Academy, after jumping into the water, a fair bit past the round door that is opened by a charged fireball there is a steel door opened by lighting the five braziers (There is a skeleton on the ground by the door with a note, which you can read). The key is behind this door. *(Reliquary) Once you have gone past the fireball-opened door, proceed along the path until you come to a small stone chamber with the pile of collapsed pillars. Instead of heading to the ranged flit switch, go around the pile and head up the path on the right until you reach the balcony next to the floating platforms. Pull the lever, kill the hollow men that spawn and proceed to the new staircase on the floating platforms. The key is on that balcony. City of Aurora *Follow the path to the left of the pawnbroker's store to a large shrine (if you converted the city into a mining town during Weight of the World, then you will enter the fenced in area, turn right, and continue as directed). Continue up the right side of the shrine and vault down several ledges onto the rooftops of the houses. The key is on top of one of the small arches. *Travelling from the Demon Door to the city gate (to the Shifting Sands), the key is on the right side up a small path. This is just by the A Relic of Ages Past quest. Driftwood *Swim directly to the main island from the shore and it's in the cave next to the docks. *After you get the first Silver Key exit the cave and head to the right (facing out of the cave). Swim across the gap, and make your way to the top of the hill (If you have completed the renovations of Driftwood, this is the island where the driftwood mine is located). At the top of the island (where the caravans are), look down over the ledge on your left and you can't miss it. Dweller Camp *In the enclosed area of the Dweller Camp where Sabine sits. It is on the right hand wall between the Obscure Reference House and the Caravan of Poom. Mercenary Camp * On your way to the camp, you come across several paths leading past a pair of guard towers. There is a hill with a guard tower just before the point where you fight Saker. You will also find several dog cages on that guard tower, and you will find the key under it. Millfields *Up the hill from the Bowerstone Market sign, next to the Dankwater Cavern entrance, there is a little pond with the statue of a man looking through a spyglass. Jump in, and the key will be in a little gully adjacent to the pond. *This one is on top of the hill near the monorail/factory area. You have to jump a fence next to the main path to get to it (The path heading towards the lake/mansions, a wooden fence, follow the fork leading up-hill and left). The key is at the end of the path in a small shack next to the large factory. *This one is near the Demon Door, towards the Bower Lake side of Millfields. Go to the entrance of the graveyard (where you get the Normanomicon) and face towards the statue with the telescope, you should see the key on your right. *(Dankwater Cavern) There are two keys in Dankwater Cavern. You can't access these keys until you have finished the main storyline. Then you must do the Hobnobbing With Hobbes side quest. Wait a little bit after you complete it, and you will have full access to the cave. ** If you go into the water and swim to the left, you will see a path leading out of the water; the first key is up there. ** To get the second key, return to where you enter the water and swim to the right, hugging the big rock to your right. The water circles around and dead ends at the path that leads you to the key. *(Pepperpot Cave) Just about opposite of the Monorail entrance, there should a boarded up cave with tracks leading up to it, break the boards and enter the cave, follow the path once inside and fight the hobbes until you reach the key. *(Reaver's Manor) In Reaver's Manor, head upstairs to the bedroom beyond the dining room and activate the bookcase to reveal a secret passage. The key is behind the bed in the secret room. Mistpeak Valley * (Chillbreath Caverns) To get there, take the pathway that leads from the lake back toward Brightwall. Just after you enter the woods, turn to the right and follow the pathway through the woodland, across the bridge that goes over the small pass leading to the Demon Door. At the end of the path is the entrance to the Chillbreath Caverns. Note that you should not cross the snow line at all following this route. Follow the pathway inside the Cavern to its end and you will find the key. This path overlooks the part of the cavern which you go into when doing the quest to rescue the Missing Child. *Behind a pile of stacked logs on the hill to the left of the entrance to the Mercenary camp before the water crossing. *Heading towards the monorail in Mistpeak Valley, take the path to the right. At the lookout there is a silver key. There is also a gnome here if you are doing the Gnomes are Evil! quest. *(The Hole) In the Monorail Hole past the wrecked monorail train there will be an area with a lot of barrels. The key is behind the rack of barrels on the back wall. *(The Hole) After the Hobbe Arena Battle, before exiting to Mourningwood, take the path just after the bridge leading to the left. You will find a chest with the Technician's Key in it. After you have the Technician's Key, go back to where you found the silver key behind the rack of barrels. Instead of taking the path to the right like you first did, go to the left. Use the key you found to go through the Technician's Gate not far from the barrel rack. Follow the meandering path up the stairs and along to the end, overlooking the arena. There you will find the Silver Key. *(The Hole) Enter Millfields Monorail Station (across from Pepperpot Cave). There is a silver key at the boarding platform around the back side. While this key is found in Millfields it still counts towards the number of keys for Mistpeak Valley. Mourningwood *Found just outside Mourningwood Fort, accessible after the Hollow Legion battle event. There is a small enclosure amidst the walls and trenches where Hollow Men spawn during the Mortar sequence. With the fort behind you you can find the key near the top of the hill just right of centre. You'll need to knock down a couple of wood pillars to reach the key. *In the Eco-Village behind the Happy Hippies' Hut, you will find a wide open space and some ruins; the key is hidden behind some rocks. *(Ossuary) In the Ossuary after you first enter. The fourth crypt on the right will be open, the key is inside. *(Ossuary) Continue past the last key and up the stairs. Continue left to find a vault point. Hop down and the key will be just behind you to the right. Shifting Sands *Approach the large stone archway at the edge of the desert from the city end of the region. A path leads up through the dunes on the right on the city side of the arch. The key will be off this path, on the right, before the arch. Further along the path is a 10 Silver Key Chest containing 50,000 Gold. *Facing Shadelight, with the city of Aurora to your back, turn left after passing under the large stone arch. Hug the wall and the key will be in a dip in the sand, near the cliff. This is just after passing the the Guard post, if you chose to put it there. *You will find this key under the large slab of rock sticking out of the sand in front of the exit from Shadelight. Just cross the center of the dunes to reach it. *(Sandfall Palace) You will find this key in the far left hand corner of the room containing the diamond. *(Sandfall Palace) Find the locked door on the left before reaching the first oasis. Then shoot the flit switch above the door three times to open the door. The key will be on a ledge behind this door. Silverpines *Inside the Silverpines Mine (turn left as you enter the mine, cannot miss it). *Once inside the Silverpine village go out towards the pond. You'll see a braizer to the right. Go down the road beside the braizer and follow the road up the hill. The key will be at a dead end. Sunset House *Just as you enter Sunset House from Mourningwood the key is to the left behind a set of rocks. *Between the house and the fence line on the right side, between the rocks at the edge of the map and a tree. The key is not far from the Gold Door. The Veiled Path *Head to the far end of The Veiled Path and the key will be in the right corner at the top of the stairs. *(The Enigma) Enter the area called The Enigma and shoot the flit switch to enter the second room. Then light the second brazier with the unwoven Fireball spell to open the nearby door. Go through the door to find the key at the top of the small circular platform. Notes *Like its predecessor, Fable III contains an achievement linked to the Silver Keys. See Also * Gold Key Category:Gameplay Category:Keys Category:Fable III